


todo es posible

by lea1santome



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester entra en el universo de Doctor who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	todo es posible

1

Dean, encontró una mascara anti gas, y se la puso.

_ ¿eres tú mi mami?- mientras miraba a castiel y veía como ladeaba la cabeza y le miraba de esa forma tan extraña, intentando hacer comprender que no tendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Mientras Sam, se maldijo a sí mismo, por haber enganchado a su hermano a Doctor who.

2

Un reloj en una chimenea, con su tic tac, estremece a Dean..

El tic tac, cada vez se hace más fuerte, haciendo saber a Dean que tiene salir de ahí. Dean se va, sin mirar atrás, sin ver que el reloj de chimenea esta roto, se va oyendo el tic tac.

3

Con todo el calor que hacia, y castiel seguía con su odiosa gabardina haciendo que Dean sintiera más calor.

_ ¡quitate la gabardina y la chaqueta! - cogió una papelera del motel, el mechero, y poco de alcohol.- quiero, que te la quites, ya o tendrás que buscarte un nuevo cuerpo que no este quemado.- Dean lo decía en serio, y Castiel obedeció, Dean tiro la gabardina y la chaqueta en la papelera, y las rocio con alcohol, y les prendio fuego.

_ ¡Arde, Maldita, arde!- y miró a un hombre de su misma estatura pero más delgado- Y ahora tu gabardina, Doctor, ¿o prefieres regenerarte?

4

Miró raro al hombre que tenia de frente, que le pedía un abrazo, iba a decir ¡a mi no me van esas cosas! , ¡no soy gay!, pero sabia que tan sólo era un abrazo, que no podía significar nada, así que para su sorpresa aceptó. (quizás, quería dejar de ver esa sonrisa, tan serena, tan bella, que le hacia sentirse bien)  
Se abrazan fuertemente, era un abrazo de paz, que le hacia sentirse bien, haciendo creer que nada malo le pasara, que todo iba bien, (aunque sabia que era mentira), sabia que el abrazo llegaría a su fin, pero era la sensación de paz, de protección nunca va desaparecer.

5

Castiel sentía celos de esas dos mujeres pelirrojas, sabía que eran las pelirrojas eran la las preferidas de Dean, pero dejo sentirse preocupadado cuando vio que tanto Donna y Amy conversaban, se reían, y no hacían caso de las técnicas de seducción de Dean.

Mientras que el Doctor enseñaba a Rory a manejar la Tardis, y Sam hacia "pucheros", intentando captar la atención de Rory y Eleven.

Dean volvió, al lado del ángel, y lo beso.


End file.
